


Daily moods I have

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: All for fun, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at relatability, Ha ha relatable, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Tfw moments I feel a lot and hope other people can relate to
Comments: 227
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

GUYS I'M NOT DEAD

I'm currently working an another Inozen fic, but it's long

(I update regularly on my 'All Inozen fans, rise!'. So if you get worried that I might be gone, check there)

Anyway, the summary says all, for number one...

—

When you get the question wrong but you don't know what you did


	2. Chapter 2

When you're laughing about an unfunny joke from ages ago, and trying hard not to laugh 


	3. Chapter 3

When the weekend goes faster than the school days


	4. Chapter 4

When someone says stuff you don't agree with so you cab't help but show psychical disgust, like eye rolling


	5. Chapter 5

When something depressing is on tv and you're sitting there awkwardly


	6. Chapter 6

When you're watching someone do something and silently judging them the whole time


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This legit happened to me last night, lol

When something happens to you at night (Example: a tooth falls out, or you have a nightmare) and you don't want to wake your parents/parent/Guardian up, so you silently suffer


	8. Chapter 8

When you're parents/Guardian takes your side even though you're siblings is correct 

Or when they take your siblings side when you're correct


	9. Chapter 9

When you lose something and can't find it and silently panic


	10. Chapter 10

When someone you know on Social media disappears and you think they're dead or gone forever


	11. Chapter 11

When you remember something embarrassing you did when you were younger


	12. Chapter 12

When someone is being a hypocrite to you and you just sit there like "..."


	13. Chapter 13

When you do something wrong and now your parents/parent/Guardian is gonna' kill you


	14. Chapter 14

When you hear your parent's/Guardian's phone ringing, so you rush to get it


	15. Chapter 15

You ever wonder if you could become a meme. Like, you star in a movie, video, post online, etc, and then **BOOM!** You become a meme

Like, that could be your legacy. Fuck tryna' change the world, I'm tryna' change the internet 


	16. Chapter 16

When you hear/see something that makes you go "... I'm sorry, **_what?_** "


	17. Chapter 17

When you're drinking/eating, and remember something funny, and try not to spit it out or choke on it


	18. Chapter 18

When you're drinking/eating, and remember something funny, and try not to spit it out or choke on it


	19. Chapter 19

When you correct the teacher on a spelling error of theirs

(Happened to me at least twice, it was awesome each time)


	20. Chapter 20

When you see someone get hurt, and can _feel_ it


	21. Chapter 21

When you're next to someone, and pretend to do something so it doesn't seem awkward, but nervous they know you're faking whatever you're doing


	22. Chapter 22

When you accidentally spoil a Media


	23. Chapter 23

When you have the sudden urge to do something random (Like crunch popcorn in your hand, which just happened a few minutes ago to me)


	24. Chapter 24

When you don't like the food, but don't want to upset whoever made it, so you force yourself to


	25. Chapter 25

When you don't like the food, but don't want to upset whoever made it, so you force yourself to


	26. Chapter 26

When you ask to go use the bathroom, and the teacher says "Is it urgent?" ans you lie and get to go

*Insert Dallas Winston going "Sucker"*  
  



	27. Chapter 27

When you see your phone going black, so you reach for it, but it turns black last second


	28. Chapter 28

When your parents/parent/Guardian are busy, and you ask what they're doing, and they say "Nothing"


	29. Chapter 29

When you accidentally spell something incorrect, but it's also a real word, so it doesn't correct


	30. Chapter 30

When you forget to do something, and then someone (Like your parent) asks if you did it, so you freak out and say yes, and then rush to do it

(LITERALLY HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT WITH A SMALL PEICE OF HOMEWORK AMZPALQKSKZKX DON'T TELL MY MOM)


	31. Chapter 31

When you want to write/draw/etc something based off something irl, but don't want to be insensitive so you constantly revamp parts


	32. Chapter 32

When you get no homework all day but THAT _one_ teacher decides to torture you and give you some


	33. Chapter 33

When you want something expensive, and someone offers to buy you it, but you feel bad, and say no, but they go ahead with it, and you feel like crap


	34. Chapter 34

When you want something expensive, and someone offers to buy you it, but you feel bad, and say no, but they go ahead with it, and you feel like crap


	35. Chapter 35

When you're in class on a phone/laptop of whatever and pretending your doing work when you're actually screwing off (ME RN AS I TYPE LOL)


	36. Chapter 36

When you have headphones, and all the way up, and music BLASTS in your ears


	37. Chapter 37

When you have headphones, and all the way up, and music BLASTS in your ears


	38. Chapter 38

When you search up something innocent and it shows dirty results

And -

When you accidentally click on something dirty and worry if your search history will forever be tainted and if whoever might be watching your phone keeps track


	39. Chapter 39

When your showering and get water in your eyes


	40. Chapter 40

When someone in class is doing a presentation and you're trying your best to be quiet 


	41. Chapter 41

When you don't understand, so you ask the school staff, and even they don't understand and your just like _**"**_ ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_**


	42. Chapter 42

When you see a car parked outside your house/apartment/residence and wonder if it's for you or your parents/parent/Guardian 


	43. Chapter 43

When the fanfiction doesn't have any warning tags or rating but the fanfiction still warns you for the fanfiction has adult content and you're just like _"Hol' up–"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a guest star on my friend's video! They're so underrated!❤️
> 
> https://youtu.be/U3n6lIGWBbI


	44. Chapter 44

When you and the class are watching a movie and an awkward scene comes on and you're just like "Please temporarily erase me from existence"


	45. Chapter 45

When you realise something 

(Like, imagine designing emojis. How weird it must be to explain. "What do you do for a living?" "I design non existent parts of daily life on a screen")


	46. Chapter 46

When you _know_ what you want to say, but just _CAN'T PRHASE IT, AGGGHHHH–_


	47. Chapter 47

When you miss _one_ lesson and suddenly the group is almost done and you don't know anything 


	48. Chapter 48

When you try to make it look like you're busy, but really you're just screwing off


	49. Chapter 49

When someone is complimenting you, and you appreciate it, but you're kinda' just sitting there like and repeat "Thank you"


	50. Chapter 50

When you hear someone playing a song you like, but you can barely hear it, like no dawg, turn that shit up😂


	51. Chapter 51

When you're waiting for your parents/parent/Guardian to finish something so you can ask them something 


	52. Chapter 52

When you can't believe what you're hearing, so you just go "What!?"


	53. Chapter 53

When you get to the best part of the song but it but the wifi actin' up


	54. Chapter 54

When something drops, but you don't know what, so you silently freak out


	55. Chapter 55

When you need to really use the bathroom and every movement you make is a constant reminder 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Guys help, two kids in class are roasting each other and fighting)

When you _just_ put on hand sanitiser, but your eye starts to itch


	57. Chapter 57

When you accidentally skip the song you really like on Spotify (The Hashira rap comeback to me😭)


	58. Chapter 58

Maybe this is just me, but when your name is so unique people don't know how to spell it😭

(Bro', not even my own school can😭😂)

Btw, if you guys are wondering what to call me, just call me Velvet

(Not my real name, btw)


	59. Chapter 59

When you're stubborn that you're right on something, but you're not, but you don't want to admit you're wrong


	60. Chapter 60

When you keep repeating that one part on the song just 'cause it's so FIRE


	61. Chapter 61

When the word you've been searching for in the word search was in plain sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing an exam, and next to me was a word search, and legit just glancing at it, I got two words, that's how good I am at them🤡


	62. Chapter 62

When it finally hits you and you're just like "Oh. _Oh."_


	63. Chapter 63

When the page is taking so long to load and eventually the reload button stops and you feel the it is going to get off the app


	64. Chapter 64

When that one fic finally gets updated

And–

When the fic is most likely never getting updated, but you still constantly check for updates


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

When you're so stuck on a level you have to look up how to beat it


	66. Chapter 66

When you turn the brightness down, and by the time you put it back all the way up, you go blind for a second


	67. Chapter 67

When you type in the password but it's not correct and your Anxiety goes through the roof


	68. Chapter 68

When you dislike that one popular character/like that one unpopular character and you know if you dare speak your opinion you'll get crucified 


	69. I AM SO SORRY

OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY

I ran out of ideas and completely lost track, I am so sorry! Thank you all for being so patient!🙏😭

I managed to come up with this–

When you almost do something, but quit last second (Like playing a horror game, lol)


	70. Chapter 70

The deep realisation everything in you're life can lead up to a moment

Like... even you're mistakes. So that can hopefully make you feel better about your mistakes

It just shows how crazy life is


	71. Chapter 71

When you tell someone a joke but they don't get it, and it's such a hassle to explain 


	72. Chapter 72

When you look up a specific ship and another one shows up and you're just like "C'mon man,"


	73. Chapter 73

When accidentally put the silverware in the bin and not the sink


	74. Chapter 74

When the fic is good but the formatting is ass

*FRUSTRATION INTENSIFIES*


	75. Chapter 75

When someone calls you and you say "Coming!" but make no attempt to move


	76. Chapter 76

When the joke keeps replaying in your head over and over again (Autism I'm lookin' at you)


	77. Chapter 77

When your siblings talks back to your mom and you know they finna die


	78. Chapter 78

When you find out something about your close friend that makes you go–

':0' '>:0' '|:0??'


	79. Chapter 79

When your watching a Youtuber and they say to go check out their other Youtube friend's channel, but you don't...

_Rebel 100_


	80. Chapter 80

When you walk past a dark room, and you can't tell if you see something or not, so you just close over the door


	81. Chapter 81

I know I died again, but I've risen, and I've just thought of something.

You ever come up with a cool idea, and think, 'Wow, _I_ thought of that!'

... And then 99% of the time you cry because you have no motivation or clue how to write it out exactly as you want TwT


End file.
